Clive Sands
Debut Mr. Sands is a substitute teacher who makes his debut in the first part of the High School Series. He had to fill in for Fredrick Stalnaker (the teacher) because he was on vacation. When Clive first enters he is trying to fit an open umbrella through a door (Already showing he's stupid) Some students correct him which makes him angry. When Sackboy corrects him, Clive hits him with a Mallet and throws his body away. He asks kids what their names are and gets them wrong. Students become terrified at him so hes classified as an antagonist. He is shown to not care about the students for an unknown reason. Appearance Clive is shown to wear glasses and a fedora. He has a goatee and sideburns with blonde hair. He wears a blue winter jacket and black sweatpants with red shoes. He has a blue umbrella and a rubber mallet. He claims he is fat and that is because he has a cookie addiction. Clive is portrayed by Sackman. Personality Clive could possibly be depressed and have severe issues. Zander's Letter This letter is shown to the students at the school after Clive dies: I am so lucky I got to know Clive before he died. His girlfriend Emma never got the chance to see the ring. He purchased one for $45,000 and now they can’t get the money back because the receipt is missing (Clive hid it so Emma didn’t know he had gotten a ring) He was a nice guy and the crazy thing is, it was his 27th birthday…. I feel so bad for everyone who supported him during his time on earth. I wish those high school kids would’ve helped but no, they are heartless. The anger probably came from the death of his adopted son, he was killed by a maniac with a sledgehammer. Clive wanted to be around kids so he filled in for Mr. Stalnaker on the 1st day of school. I’m positive that Clive didn’t mean to hit the children with the mallet….He was just confused...after all his veteran grandfather did just pass away after falling down the stairs coming to Clive’s College graduation a while back. Now he’s dead, Everyone, All of Clive’s friends, family, educators, and even the homeless man Clive donated 2 grand to all went to his funeral...He was an amazing person. He might have won the 1.6 Billion Powerball while back, and he donated 80 Million dollars to the cancer children. They even noted as “The Most Generous Man On The Planet.” CNN, Fox, and every news channel and every news website made an article on Clive saying how he has a heart of gold. Emma had been dating Clive since his Freshman year when he asked her to Homecoming. They went to every dance together and were always there for each other. Clive’s death has been noted “A Mistake” eating old fudge stripes. It’s not his fault. He got depressed and started overeating after his son (Alex) got murdered. He was adopted from Mississippi after the mother and father got into a car accident. Alex didn’t even have a roof over his head when the police came to check on the house, it had burned down after the accident. Clive adopted Alex after 5 hours of paperwork and a hefty amount of cash. But money didn’t matter, Clive wanted to give this kid a home. I could talk for hours about Clive Sands but i think i’ll let the kids get back to work. - Zander Malozea This shows that Clive might auctully be a good person Fun Facts * Mr. Sands first name is Clive. * Clive uses the same glasses as Explorer Sackman. * He stated that he killed the first teacher that was gonna teach the kids. (That was a lie though because Mr. Stalnaker was the teacher) * Clive might have Mental Issues. * He Died From Choking or Food Poisoning. * Clive Loves Fudge Stripes. * Clive was shown to be a very nice person before teaching the class. * Clive was going to propose to a woman named Emma. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters That Wear Clothes Category:Jerks Category:Evil characters Category:Characters with Mustaches Category:Real Life Characters Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Characters with jobs Category:Characters Voiced By Sackman